Przygody Sary Jane
thumb|290px Przygody Sary Jane (ang. The Sarah Jane Adventures, 2007-2011) – serial science-fiction produkcji brytyjskiej, spin-off serialu Doctor Who. W Wielkiej Brytanii szybko stał się bardzo popularny. Największą oglądalność zdobył odcinek specjalny, trwający pięć minut (ponad 5 mln widzów). Z powodu śmierci Elisabeth Sladen w dniu 19 kwietnia 2011 produkcja serialu została wstrzymana. W oryginale serial emitowany na kanałach BBC One, BBC Two, BBC Three i CBBC Channel. W Polsce produkcja zadebiutowała na kanale Cartoon Network 31 grudnia 2008 roku. Od 8 września 2012 roku serial jest emitowany również przez stację teleTOON+. Produkcja Po wznowieniu produkcji serialu Doctor Who w 2005 roku, Russell T. Davies przedstawił BBC propozycję nakręcenia dwóch spin-offów: przeznaczonego dla widzów starszych Torchwood oraz młodzieżowego serialu Przygody Sary Jane. Tytułowa bohaterka, Sarah Jane Smith (grana przez Elisabeth Sladen) występowała wcześniej w serialu Doctor Who w latach 1973-1976 u boku trzeciego i czwartego Doktora. Później postać jeszcze wielokrotnie powracała – w jednoodcinkowym spin-offie Doctora Who z 1981 roku K-9 and Company, w odcinku specjalnym z okazji dwudziestolecia serialu - The Five Doctors (1983), oraz trzydziestolecia serialu - Dimensions in Time (1993). Postać pojawia się również w odcinku Zjazd Absolwentów z 2006 roku, a wraz z Tommy’m Knightem i Alexandrem Armstrongiem zagrała w odcinkach Skradziona Ziemia (2008), Koniec podróży (2008) Do końca wszechświata (2010). Pierwsza wzmianka o produkcji nowego serialu skupiającego się na Sarze Jane pojawiła się w marcu 2006, jeszcze zanim został wyemitowany odcinek Zjazd absolwentów . Informacja potwierdza również obecność w spin-offie innego towarzysza Doktora - psa-robota K9. Ten jednakże, pojawia się tylko w odcinku noworocznym (Inwazja Bane’ów) i w ostatnim odcinku pierwszej serii Było to związane z konkurencyjną, niezależnie produkowaną serią dla dzieci pod tytułem K-9 i faktem, że BBC nie posiada praw autorskich do K9 . Jednakże w 2009 roku robot pojawił się w serialu w odcinku specjalnym From Raxacoricofallapatorius with Love, można go również zobaczyć w sześciu odcinkach trzeciej serii, oraz w kolejnych dwóch w czwartej serii. Nie pojawia się w serii piątej. Opis fabuły Serial koncentruje się na przygodach dziennikarki śledczej, Sary Jane Smith, która w młodości podróżowała po kosmosie wraz z kosmitą zwanym Doktorem. Po powrocie na Ziemię postanawia na własną rękę walczyć z pozaziemskimi formami życia zagrażającymi jej planecie. Pomagają jej w tym adoptowany syn, wyhodowany przez rasę Bane’ów - Luke, jego szkolni przyjaciele: Maria Jackson i Clyde Langer oraz pozaziemski superkomputer, Pan Smith. Bohaterowie Nagrody i nominacje Obsada Główna * Elisabeth Sladen – Sara Jane Smith * Tommy Knight – Luke Smith * Yasmin Paige – Maria Jackson * Daniel Anthony – Clyde Langer * Anjli Mohindra – Rani Chandra * Sinead Michael – Sky Smith * Alexander Armstrong – Pan Smith * John Leeson – K–9 Drugoplanowa * Joseph Millson – Alan Jackson * Juliet Cowan – Chrissie Jackson * Ace Bhatti – Haresh Chandra * Mina Anwar – Gita Chandra Występy gościnne * David Tennant – Dziesiąty Doctor * Matt Smith – Jedenasty Doctor * Nicholas Courtney – Generał brygady sir Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart * Katy Manning – Jo Jones (Grant) Odcinki Kategoria:Spin-offs